


Everything Or Nothing

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Cropping, Draco Malfoy - character, Dubcon (coercion), Fellatio, Harry Potter - character, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Ron Weasley - character, Slash, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-27
Updated: 2009-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron Weasley is willing to do whatever it takes to please Harry Potter - even if that includes pleasing Draco Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Or Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Written prior to series end, background details not canon.

They slithered around the gutters and the shutters on the windows. They curled around the foundations and the brickwork on the pathway, serpents and snakes carved into every surface. Even the ruddy doorbell was a hissing cobra, and Ron shook his head as he stuck his finger between the fangs and rang the bell. Slytherins. Never shed their skins.

The door opened and Malfoy stood there, one eyebrow raised. He blinked once, twice, then stepped out onto the small stone deck and opened a palm to the sky. "No rain of blood or frogs today," he said. "The world must not be ending. So why is there a Weasley at my door?"

Ron snorted and rolled his eyes. "It's personal."

"Weasley, please do not attempt to be mysterious and enigmatic. On a list of people who succeed at being secretive, your name falls just above that oaf of a groundskeeper we had at school."

"Hagrid," Ron said, his fists tightening. "His name was Hagrid."

Malfoy waved an elegant hand. "He's dead now, so his name doesn't matter to me. I was attempting to make a point, which you, with your usual panache, missed completely. So I shall ignore your gaffe and ask again. Why are you here?"

"Harry."

"Ah." Ron wondered how one man could infuse one syllable with such disdain and then remembered this was Malfoy. He probably ate disdain for breakfast. "I suppose you had best come in then. I suspect this is not a conversation you want my neighbours to hear."

He walked into the house, leaving the door open, and Ron followed, pulling it shut with a slam. Malfoy led him into a well-appointed room, full of dark and graceful furniture. Each piece was positioned just so, polished to a high shine, each ornament in the room spotlighted and shining. Over the large fireplace hung a portrait that glared down at Ron as if daring him to take another step into the room. Ron looked up into the cold grey eyes of Lucius Malfoy and repressed a shudder, turning away with as much nonchalance as he dared, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"It's not a museum, Weasley, though I understand how your upbringing makes it difficult for you to tell the difference. Sit down."

Malfoy had taken a seat in an overstuffed leather armchair, and he gestured Ron to another. He drew a slim cigarette case from his pocket, paused with the lighter held before his face and arched an eyebrow at Ron. "Mind if I smoke?"

"Yes, actually."

Malfoy smirked. "Good thing it's my house, then." He lit the cigarette and drew air through it, the tip flaring red. He took a deep breath, and smoke floated through the air, exhaled through both nostrils. "What do you think of it?" he asked.

Ron blinked at him.

"My house, Weasley. I imagine it's quite a bit different than the hovel you call a flat."

Several retorts leapt into Ron's brain, but he forced them down, glancing around at the room. "It's nice, I suppose. Sophisticated. Pretty enough." He looked at Malfoy. "For a Death Eater."

"_Reformed_ Death Eater, Weasley." Malfoy lifted his arm and the sleeve of his grey jumper slid down, exposing the dark tattoo on his forearm. His eyes, exactly like his father's, flashed. "Reformed and pardoned, which fact you should know, seeing as you testified at my trial."

Ron looked away. He had testified at Malfoy's trial. Testified _against_ him. He remembered Malfoy's stare, the hard look he had given each man and woman who stood to condemn him. His stare had not altered, even when sentence was pronounced, and he had kept his head high as they led him away in chains.

"Three years." Malfoy's voice was low, but it broke through Ron's reverie, and he glanced back at the blond. "Three years in Azkaban for my crimes, largely thanks you to and that Mudblood bitch. I heard you never did marry her. Did she take her books to her bed instead?"

"Hermione died." Ron was surprised to find that saying that to Malfoy didn't sting as much as he had expected it would. "She was killed in the final battle."

Malfoy was silent for a long moment, finishing his cigarette. He crushed it out in a small silver tray. "I am sorry for your loss."

Ron looked up, stunned. Malfoy sounded ... sincere. "What?"

Malfoy shook his head. "We all suffered losses, Weasley. You lost your friend, I lost my freedom. The war cost us all, and some are still paying their debts." He leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees. "However, I don't think you came to share war stories. You said this was about Potter. What of him?"

Ron looked down at his lap, his fingers twisted together. "I know. I know about you. And him. And I want it to stop. He's ... he's mine."

Malfoy laughed. "So _that's_ why you never married Granger. All this time I thought you were sniffing around after her, and it was Potter all along. Do you fancy yourself in love with him, then?"

The sudden question forced Ron to confront an answer he hadn't wanted to admit to himself, not yet. "More than you do, at any rate."

"Oh, I don't love him at all. I barely tolerate his existence, much like I did at school." Malfoy smirked. "That's not why he comes here."

Ron wanted to stand up, to pace the room, to flee the house entirely. "I heard that you were ... that you did ..." He found himself unable to finish the sentence, but Malfoy seemed to understand.

Malfoy stood, moving to the fireplace. He leaned on the mantle and stared up at his father's portrait. "After my imprisonment, the Malfoy fortunes were confiscated and used to subsidise the widows and orphans left behind by the Dark Lord. I had to do _something_ to earn my keep."

He turned around and stared at Ron, running his hands down his chest and hooking them in his waistband, canting his hips forward. Ron flushed and turned his head away. "Harry wouldn't."

Malfoy laughed, long and hard. "You should see your face. I'm not a whore, Weasley. I have a small but lucrative potions business. It keeps me fed." He shoved away from the fireplace and stalked behind Ron's chair. He leaned over the back of it, fingertips just brushing Ron's shoulders, his mouth close beside Ron's cheek. "Harry Potter comes here for sex, yes, but there's no money - or love - involved. Harry Potter comes to me because I will hurt him when I fuck him."

Ron flinched away and suddenly Malfoy's long fingers were around his throat, forcing him back into the chair. He struggled and those fingers tightened, pressing down on his windpipe. He tipped his head back and Malfoy's other hand slid through his hair, nearly caressing his scalp. His voice whispered into Ron's ear. "He comes to me on his knees. He comes to me crying and begging. I've made him writhe and scream and bleed, and he has _thanked_ me for it. He'll never give that up, even for you."

"You're a liar." Ron managed to choke out the words around the grip Malfoy had on his neck, the sudden and thick lump in his throat.

Malfoy's hand drifted up to his chin, forcing him to face the fireplace. "You can ask him yourself, if you don't believe me."

Ron stared at the fireplace as it suddenly flared green and a spinning figure formed in the middle. Harry stepped out, brushing soot from his clothes. He looked up and froze, his eyes wide and staring at Ron still trapped in Malfoy's grip. "Shit."

"Hello, Potter. Glad you could make it." Malfoy shook Ron gently. "We have a guest."

"Ron." Harry's voice was heavy, resigned. "You shouldn't have come here."

"Weasley here thinks that he's in love with you, Potter. He thinks that he'll be able to sweep you off your feet and stop your visits to me. What say you to that? Think he can give you what you want?"

Harry took a step forward, shucking his jacket and tossing it over the chair Malfoy had vacated. "Ron. You ... you don't understand. Please, go. You should go." Harry looked over Ron's shoulder, his green eyes pleading. "Draco, let him go."

Ron sucked in a quick breath. Draco. Harry had never called Malfoy by his first name, not once. What was going on? He stammered and stuttered. "Wha-? Why? Harry, what _is_ this?"

Malfoy stood up, giving Ron's hair one final stroke, then moved over to Harry, who stiffened. Malfoy walked behind him and slid both arms around his waist, yanking Harry back against his body. He propped his chin on Harry's shoulder and smiled at Ron. "Your little Potter here has a bit of a problem. He blames himself for the deaths and the destruction and the Dark Lord, even. But it seems that everyone wants to love and laud him as the hero of the world, saviour of us all. He can't really accept that, can you, Potter?" Malfoy licked the curve of Harry's ear and Ron watched Harry shudder. "He thinks he needs to suffer for what happened during the war. So he comes to the one man whose opinion of him has never changed. He comes to the one man who punishes him."

Malfoy shoved Harry away and the brunet fell to his knees, catching himself with one hand on the floor. His eyes were closed tight, his breathing audible in the sudden silence. Malfoy loomed over him, but looked directly at Ron. "I punish you, don't I, Potter? For anything and everything. And you love me for it."

"Yes, Draco."

The words were whispered, and Ron shot to his feet, staring at Harry. He pointed at Malfoy with a shaking hand. "You. You said."

Malfoy rolled his eyes and put one hand on the top of Harry's head. "I said I didn't love him. I didn't say anything about the reverse." He gripped Harry's hair and yanked his head back, looking down at him. "I think he's going to need a demonstration, Potter. Would you like to put on a show?"

Harry shook, his head tilted back, his body quivering as he fought to keep his balance. "No."

"Oh, too bad." Malfoy shoved Harry forward. "Do it anyway."

Harry climbed to his feet and left the room without another word, his face turned away from Ron. Malfoy tilted his head and stared at Ron, tapping his fingers against his leg. "You want Potter? Then you'll share him. Or you'll have nothing at all."

Ron gaped at him, mouth opening and shutting on words that couldn't escape. Malfoy's smirk seemed to be the only thing in the world, and Ron's fists tightened. He wanted to slap the expression right off of Malfoy's pointy face, wanted to slap the smirk away because of the hurt he'd seen in Harry's eyes, but even more for the need that had been there as well. He couldn't believe he'd seen _that_ in the face of the man he'd known for fifteen years.

"Coming, Weasley?" Malfoy strolled to the door and turned with a small laugh. "Potter will be." He walked out and Ron found himself following, desperate to discover that he'd step through the door and wake up from this bloody nightmare. Up the stairs and down a corridor, he'd wake up at any minute. Through another door and into a large bedroom, any minute now, he'd wake up. Harry standing in the middle of the room, shirtless, hands working at the fastenings of his trousers, eyes fixed on Malfoy, why wouldn't this dream _end?_

Malfoy turned with a smile and an affected look of surprise. "Weasley! So glad you could join us." He walked behind Harry, putting his thin hands on Harry's shoulders, sliding down his sides, hooking in the waistband of his trousers and shoving them to the floor. Ron whipped his head around, unwilling to look at Harry's naked body and naked eyes.

"You will watch, or you will leave." Malfoy's voice cracked like a whip in the stillness of the room, and Ron dragged his eyes back to the two men. God. Malfoy's hand was around Harry's cock, stroking him slowly. Ron stared, unable to move away from Malfoy's piercing stare, from Malfoy's twisting fingers. Harry's cock grew, lengthened and stood out from his body, the flared head just poking out of his foreskin. Malfoy slid his hand up Harry's chest, brushed his fingers across Harry's nipples, pinched at one and yanked it, forcing a cry from his lips, a cry that had everything and nothing to do with pain.

"Potter." Ron and Harry stared at each other, eyes wide, as Malfoy moved away. "You failed to greet our guest when you arrived. You should do that now."

Harry shook his head, but stepped forward, reaching out for Ron, who stumbled back. "No."

"Everything or nothing, Weasley. Your call." Malfoy sounded bored, but his eyes were shining, his thin lips curved in a feral smile.

"Ron." Harry's voice was low, and Ron brought his gaze up to Harry's face, to the pleading in Harry's eyes. "Ron, please. Please go. You don't want to see this."

"I do." Ron surprised Harry with those words, surprised Malfoy, surprised _himself_. "I do want to see this. I want to see what he can give you that I can't."

Harry stepped forward again, and he was up against Ron's body, his cock trapped between them and pressing against Ron's stomach. He slid his arms around Ron's shoulders and buried his face in Ron's neck. He whispered. "Please. _Go._"

Ron shook his head and looked at Malfoy, Malfoy who stood there with his arms crossed, with his smirk still in place. "I can't. I have to see."

Harry made a small sobbing noise and then his lips were on Ron's, his lips pressed to Ron and pulling at his skin. Ron gasped and Harry slid his tongue into Ron's mouth, slipped across his bottom lip. His arms tightened around Ron's shoulders, his cock twitched against Ron's stomach, and Ron felt his own twitch in response. Everything he'd wanted, and Malfoy was watching. Ron shut his eyes and returned Harry's kiss, bit at Harry's lips, tried to leave his own mark on Harry's mouth so that Malfoy would learn where Harry belonged.

"Draco." Harry moaned into the kiss and Ron stiffened. Malfoy's laugh floated to them.

"He's overdressed, don't you think, Potter?"

Harry shook his head, but slipped his arms down Ron's sides, slid them around to his front and started unfastening the buttons of his shirt. Ron looked down and watched as Harry pushed his shirt from his shoulders, watched as Harry unfastened the button on his jeans. His hands slapped over Harry's when the brunet touched his zipper and Harry looked up, his eyes shining and wet. "Ron."

Malfoy was suddenly there, shoving Harry backwards, shoving him onto the bed. He spun and faced Ron, pointed to the door. "Get out."

Ron shook his head mulishly. "No. I said I would see."

"You'll do more than _see_, Weasley." Malfoy grabbed his waistband and yanked him forward, unexpected strength in his thin frame pulling Ron to the bed. Malfoy's hand between his shoulderblades shoved him face-down onto the mattress, his flailing hands connecting with Harry's thigh. Harry reached down and took his hands, holding them, stroking them, as Malfoy unzipped Ron's jeans and stripped him naked.

Ron shuddered when Malfoy's hand drifted up his thigh, when Malfoy's fingers probed at his arse. "Ever been fucked, Weasley?"

Ron shook his head, feeling his hair dance across Harry's leg.

"First time for everything." A sharp slap to his arse and Ron yelped, pulling his legs up and onto the bed, turning to stare at Malfoy, at Malfoy's mocking grin, at Malfoy's long fingers plucking the hem of his jumper, pulling it up and over his head. Pale skin, dusky pink nipples, thin red scars across his chest. He stroked one scar and nodded at Harry. "Gift of his, you know. Sixth year. Potter, suck him."

Ron tried to scrabble off the bed at that abrupt command, but Harry's weight was on his legs, Harry's hands around his hips, god, Harry's mouth on his cock and Ron tipped his head back, forcing himself not to groan. Harry's tongue swirled around the head, probed at the small slit there, licked up a droplet that Ron hadn't realized was forming. Harry's lips slid down his shaft and pulled back up, sucking and squeezing his cock. Ron looked down at Harry's dark head, at the long line of his back, at Malfoy climbing onto the bed beside him, trousers gone, cock in hand.

Malfoy was beautiful, Ron realized. All pale and gold, like a marble statue, and just as cold. Then Malfoy's cock was against his lips and his mouth was opening and Malfoy was warm against his tongue, Malfoy's hands were hot on the back of his neck. Harry was sucking his cock and he was sucking Malfoy's and all he could think of was that Harry wasn't getting any sucking at all and somehow that seemed so unfair. Harry wrapped one hand around the base of his cock and slid further down onto him and Ron bucked up into his mouth, arched up and pulled Malfoy's cock into his throat.

Malfoy's hands tightened on his head, forcing him to stay in place, forcing him to choke and gag and feel his eyes fill with tears. Malfoy thrust into his mouth, harder, faster, fucking him, fucking his mouth, Malfoy's hands on his cheeks, thumbs brushing tears off his face with slow and gentle strokes. Malfoy was biting his bottom lip, staring down at Ron, panting hard through his nose and Ron reached one hand up, slid it up Malfoy's chest and pressed over his heart. His other hand slipped down his own chest and wrapped in Harry's hair, pushing him down, pushing Harry's mouth and tongue onto his cock.

He groaned and Malfoy was gone and Harry was gone, pulled back into Malfoy's lap, Malfoy's hands around his chest and plucking at his nipples, pulling each one taut as Harry stared at Ron. Malfoy bit the curve of Harry's ear, bit the curve of Harry's neck, and Malfoy stared at Ron as well, muttering against Harry's throat. "Fuck him."

Ron sat up, one hand stretched out and pressed against Harry's shoulder, stopping him from crawling up his body. "No."

Malfoy shrugged and stood up, crossing to a small chest beneath his window. "Suit yourself. Potter, come here."

Harry blinked at Ron, his jaw trembling, then he closed his eyes and slid off the bed, slithering across the floor on hands and knees to Malfoy, who stood with something in his hands, something long and slim and black, something that he slapped across Harry's arse, something that made Harry drop his head to the floor and scream. Harry seemed to have two voices, and Ron realized he'd screamed as well, up on his knees, one hand reaching for Harry.

Malfoy smirked over Harry's body and his arm swung and the long slim black _something_ connected with Harry's arse again, lurching him forward, throwing his head back, tearing another scream from his throat. Malfoy's free hand was around his cock, stroking it, pulling the foreskin down and shoving it back up, stroking and pulling faster and harder, pausing only for another strike to Harry, another lurch, another scream.

"_Stop!_" Ron shouted, and Malfoy looked up, his pointed tongue licking at his lips, his cock large and dark in his pale, thin hand. The command was repeated - "Fuck him." - and Malfoy stared at Ron, who closed his eyes and nodded. Harry scrambled to his feet, lunged across the room, onto the bed, onto Ron's body, his cock between Ron's thighs, Ron's cock pressed against his stomach, his hands on Ron's arms and Ron's hands in his hair.

Harry growled and rolled Ron over, rolled him onto his stomach, pulled him up onto hands and knees, grasped his hips hard and pulled his cheeks apart. Malfoy's long hand gripped Ron's chin and he looked up, looked at the blond who sat on the bed, one eyebrow arched, lips pursed.

"Weasley," Malfoy said. "This is going to hurt."

Harry shoved inside him and Ron screamed, falling onto his forearms, eyes squeezed tight and thighs clenching. It hurt, Malfoy was right, it hurt, it burned and ached and tore, and he wanted to cry, fight, die. Harry pulled away and slid back in and Ron screamed again, face pressing into the sheets, Malfoy stroking his hair.

"Draco, _please_." The voice floated over his shoulder and Malfoy made a disgruntled sound. His hand left Ron's hair and Ron heard a drawer open and shut, and then Harry's cock was cooler, slicker, and god, it still hurt, but he could open his eyes. Malfoy was smirking at him and he shut them again, concentrating on not screaming each time Harry pulled out of him and thrust back in. His arms trembled and his thighs trembled and then Harry's hand left his hip and wrapped around his cock, stroking in time to his thrusting.

Ron threw his head back and bit his lip hard, drew blood with his teeth, and Malfoy was kissing him, _licking_ him, licking up the blood and purring against his mouth. "There you go, Weasley," Malfoy whispered, and his tongue slid across Ron's lips, smearing blood onto his cheek and chin. Ron heard a choked noise behind him and Harry's hand tightened around his cock, then Harry thrust even harder and Ron screamed into Malfoy's mouth.

Harry was coming, Ron knew those noises, had heard them in quiet wanks all through school, had wanted to hear them in private so many times, and now he was hearing them with Malfoy, _god_, Malfoy smiling and brushing his hair back as Harry slowed and collapsed against Ron's back, forcing him to push back into Harry to keep himself from falling to the bed.

"Now, Potter, be a good boy and let our guest have a turn." Malfoy's voice mocked, but Harry's still hand moved again, stroking Ron slowly, then faster, pulling at his cock, twisting with each and quicker movement. Malfoy's long fingers dug into Ron's chin, forced his head up and Ron was looking into Malfoy's hard grey eyes when he came.

He panted, mouth open, eyes wide, and maybe he was having a heart attack and maybe he _was_ going to die after all. Harry's weight left his back and Harry's cock left his arse and he was crying, wasn't he? He was crying and Harry was crying as he crawled up beside Ron, and they were both crying and Malfoy was laughing.

Malfoy laughed and stroked his cock and Harry took it between his lips, eyes closed, mouth open. Ron scrubbed at his face, scrubbed at his cheeks, looked at Harry's shaking back, Malfoy's trembling thigh, his own quivering hand as he slid it across Harry's cheek and down to grip Malfoy's cock. Malfoy grunted and twitched in his fingers and then he was coming in Harry's mouth and Harry was turning his head and kissing Ron and sharing Malfoy with him. Ron swallowed and Harry swallowed and Ron couldn't look away.

"What a pair you are." Malfoy brushed his fingers over Ron's cheek, brushed them over Harry's, his touch barely felt or seen. "Did you enjoy yourself, Weasley?"

Ron shook his head violently, tasting blood and tears and Malfoy in his mouth. Malfoy clicked his tongue. "Did you enjoy yourself, Potter?"

Ron felt Harry shudder and turned in time to see a tear drop off Harry's cheek and onto his arm, and Harry said "yes, Draco" so quietly that Ron could hear his heart cracking. Malfoy leaned down and lifted Ron's head, spoke against Ron's ear. "Do you want to do that again, Potter?"

Harry shuddered once more and this time the "yes, Draco" was nearly silent and Ron could hear his heart _shatter_.

Malfoy's voice hissed. "Weasley. Everything or nothing."

Ron closed his eyes and dropped his head onto Malfoy's thigh and wrapped his fingers around Harry's hand. Malfoy was still and silent and poised and then Ron breathed, "yes, Draco" and Harry squeezed his hand with a sob.

"Everything, then," and Ron knew that Draco was pleased.


End file.
